In at least some systems, redundantly configured power supplies are provided to power a load. If one of the power supplies, or power feed feeding a power supply fails, the remaining supply can adequately power the load so that work performed by the load is unaffected. This architecture requires each power supply to be rated high enough to meet the load's full power demand should the other supply fail. Accordingly, each power supply is rated high enough to satisfy the load's entire demand, even though most of the time (i.e., no power supply failure) each power supply need not be called on to supply that much power. Rating each power supply to meet the load's full demand although each supply need not supply that much power in failure-free periods of time means that each supply, most of the time, has unused excess capacity and thus is larger and more costly than is typically needed.